


Temptation

by Whedonista93



Series: The Urban Legend Job [3]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Nate's hallucination in The 12-Step Job wasn't a hallucination?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Leverage 1x10 “The 12-Step Job” and sometime before Supernatural 5x10 “Abandon All Hope”.  
> Set in the same universe as my one-shot Mutually Beneficial Arrangement.  
> Riley, my dear, you have a wonderful talent for being a rather fondly regarded thorn in my side. ;) Enjoy.

Crowley was bloody bored. Nobody in his territory seemed to want to make any deals.

Sterling was bloody bored. Thieves ‘round the globe seemed to be taking a holiday, so he had virtually nothing to do for IYS.

They were currently staring at a chess board through shared eyes.

 _Your move, mate._ Sterling prompted.

Crowley deftly flicked a piece into place, efficiently blocking Sterling’s next move and smirking inwardly.

 _You’re cheating._ Sterling accused.

Crowley shrugged, unrepentant. “Demon, mate.”

_I’m not going to play if you’re going to cheat._

Crowley rolled his eyes, “Don’t be a baby.”

Sterling’s voice remained stubbornly silent.

Crowley rolled his eyes, “Fine. Do you have a better idea?”

Sterling mentally shrugged.

“Right helpful you are.” Crowley grumbled as he sat back to sift through Sterling’s memories. Suddenly he grinned, “We could always check in on Nate and Friends.”

* * *

Crowley watched as the brunette… what was her name?

 _Sophie_ , Sterling supplied.

Sophie. Crowley watched as Sophie quietly lost her patience with Ford.

“I’m just gonna let you think about that for a minute.” she told Nate calmly as she stood to leave.

Crowley did another quick sift through Sterling’s memories, looking for something to taunt the man with, as Nate stepped up to the window and released a series of deep sighs. Crowley grinned almost gleefully as he landed on a useful memory. Sterling’s consciousness flared up furiously, trying to fight for control as he hadn’t in months.

“Calm down in there.” Crowley reprimanded.

 _Anything but that, you bloody bastard._ Sterling fired back. _Leave that alone._

“How many times do I have to remind you I’m a _demon_?” Crowley growled as he clamped down on his control and forcibly shut Sterling up.

He leaned against the door and let himself appear, “I like this character.” he started casually as Nate turned toward his voice with a start, “He feels more real than the others.”

“Sterling.” Nate acknowledged, almost calmly.

Crowley pushed off the door and walked into the room, “Company sent me. Worried about you. Place isn’t cheap. We wanted to take care of your bill.”

Nate moved back toward the middle of the room. “Is this a joke?” he asked with a combination of weary and incredulousness.

Crowley answered in a casual tone as Nate advanced slowly toward him, “Treating your son’s cancer, that’s something we wouldn’t pay for… it’s money down the rat hole.” he offered an aborted shrug, “But you drinking yourself to death? It’s covered.” he paused briefly. “With a small deductible, of course.”

Nate reached him and drew his fist back. Crowley vanished just in time for the other man to put his fist through a wall.

He reappeared on the bed as Nate exclaimed in pain.

“First step is admitting you’re powerless.” Crowley continued casually. “Maybe it’s just me, but I don’t think you’re there yet.”

Nate charged toward the bed as he screamed, “Get out!”

Crowley vanished again, and this time reappeared in the chair behind Nate, whiskey tumbler in hand.

“You know how to get rid of me.” Crowley tapped the top of the glass invitingly with the tips of his fingers. “But that would violate all twelve steps, wouldn’t it?”

He vanished again, but he left the whiskey behind.

* * *

Crowley was severely disappointed, but too impressed to actually be pissed, when Sterling managed to gain control of their shared body long enough to pop back over to Sterling’s apartment and well away from Nate.

“What the hell, mate? I wanted to see if he’d take the drink!” Crowley griped as he fought for control.

“Too bloody far.” Sterling snarled back, stubbornly holding onto the control he’d managed to take, “That was cruel.”

“Again – demon!” Crowley yelled back in exasperation, “How many bloody times do I have to remind you?”

“There are better ways to entertain yourself than torment an already broken man with the loss of a son who didn’t deserve to die!” Sterling railed.

“I don’t give a damn, in case you haven’t noticed. That was good fun in my book.”

Sterling took a deep breath before he continued calmly, “Sam was a good kid. And Nate was my friend. I won’t let you use that against him.”

Crowley immediately took advantage of Sterling temper falling and grasped control once again, “Should’ve held onto the rage, mate. It was all that let you maintain control as long as you did.”

 _It’ll come again, I’m sure._ Sterling fumed.

“You really think of that git as a friend?” Crowley asked incredulously.

He got no answer as Sterling pulled his consciousness in on itself in brooding silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel Sterling is probably a little out of character here, but he does see Nate as a friend, and he is a father himself, so at the same time, I can honestly imagine some righteous indignation on his part toward Crowley in this scenario.


End file.
